Trachta
Trachta was an Imperial Grand Moff over the Imperial Center Oversector. Trachta appeared to be a Human male, but was encased with cybernetic implants after being horribly maimed by a thermal detonator during the Clone Wars. His most distinctive feature was a rectangle breath mask that fed into the mechanical lungs required to keep him alive and obscured his pale face. In addition to his cybernetic respiratory system, Trachta's organic eyes were replaced with ocular cameras, and a third ocular camera was installed in the back of his head, allowing him to see behind him. History Early Life Born into a prestigious Anaxsi family, Gard Trachta was destined to follow his ancestors in serving in the Republic Navy. However his dreams of greatness were cut short at the age of 6 when he was nearly killed in a fuel explosion on one of Anaxes’ many shipyards. Scarred and disfigured, barely still alive, his parents poured vast amounts of credits into prototype technologies capable of keep their only child alive. After 3 years of painful recovery, Trachta was enrolled at the Carida Academy. By this time, the Republic had fallen and Palpatine’s New Order had arisen. This did not stop the young Trachta however; he was still determined to follow his forefathers into the Navy. Unfortunately things did not work out as easily as his dreams had. A full two years older than his fellow classmates, Trachta was mocked for his condition and was ignored by most of his teachers. This shame, combined with his immense ambition and family legacy, drove Trachta to become the greatest warlord the galaxy had ever seen. He would become legend and take revenge on all those who doubted he would, no matter what. Training in the Galactic Empire Trachta studied every possible piece of information on tactics, strategy, economics and politics he could get his hands on, determined to become the best. When he was later transferred to the Imperial Naval Academy he continued his studies and participated in the Imperial Navy Officers’ School. When he finally graduated (with full honours) from the Academy as a lieutenant, Trachta was attached to the staff of Grand Moff Kalast. Even here, in the Imperial Navy, he still could not escape the stinging put-downs and rebukes from his so-called comrades. Trachta realised he needed to become more than skilled, he needed to become feared. The embittered officer began to compile secret files, all containing information destined to keep both those underneath him and his rivals in check. One day he stumbled across information that would change his life and allow him to realise his deepest ambitions. Conspiracy Whilst sifting through stray communications, Trachta discovered a series of apparently garbled transmissions between Grand Moff Kalast and a mysterious receiver. After weeks of attempting to unscramble the transmissions, Trachta succeeded and uncovered a shocking truth. Kalast had been feeding information to the Empire’s enemies! Military intelligence, state secrets, technological schematics, shipping details and garrison strengths; Kalast had made a fortune betraying the Emperor! Trachta quickly passed the information on to Imperial Intelligence. When Kalast was put on trial for high treason, Trachta stood as a key witness. Having revealed the traitor, Trachta was rewarded for his loyalty and devotion to the New Order with Kalast’s position as Grand Moff in the Imperial Navy. The young warlord was then attached to the staff of the Imperial Executor, Lord Skywalker. Having achieved rank and position within the upper echelons of power within the Empire, Trachta still remains eager to prove himself worthy of his family name. To watch his back (both figuratively and literally), the Grand Moff has recently had a third robotic eye installed in the back of his head to ensure that what happened to his predecessor will not happen to him. Category:Primary Characters Category:General Characters Category:Imperials